kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Cinderella
}= - Journal = |journalUX='Cinderella' Cinderella (1950) A young lady who believes dreams can come true. Cinderella & Jaq Cinderella (1950) A girl who believes dreams come true, and her very good friend. }}}} Cinderella of Aspoestertjie is een van die klassieke Disney karakters wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts Union χ. Die hoofkarakter van Walt Disney se 1950-film , speel 'n klein maar belangrike rol in die spel as een van die Prinsesse van Hart. Maleficent het haar wêreld vernietig en haar ook in gevange geneem. Verskyning Cinderella het 'n regverdige vel, lang blonde hare en blou oë. In haar uitrusting as diens-meisie dra sy 'n bruin rok, wit 'n langmou, ligblou onderhemd, swart skoene en 'n wit voorskoot. Sy bind ook haar hare in 'n poniestert. Wanneer sy in haar bal toga aantrek, dra Cinderella lang wit handskoene wat tot halfpad haar boonste arms bereik, asook 'n elegante, vloeiende wit rok. Die draers van hierdie rok dra gepofte moue wat hulle versier. Sy dra ook 'n wit kopband, wit oorringe en 'n swart nekband. Alhoewel dit gewoonlik deur haar rok versteek word, dra Cinderella ook haar bekende glasskoe in hierdie uitrusting. She also ties her hair into a knoop. In die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts, dra Cinderella hierdie outfit, al is haar hare en rok helderder in kleur. In haar ontwaking-embleem is Cinderella se hare bruin en haar rok het 'n effense blou tint. Alhoewel Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep tien jaar voor die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts plaasvind, verskyn Cinderella onveranderd. Persoonlikheid Cinderella is bekend vir die feit dat sy 'n baie hardwerkende en eerlike jong vrou is wat elke dag verskeie huiswerkies doen en altyd haar stiefma en twee stiefsusters bedien. Sy is nie bang om haar gedagtes en haar drome aan haar muisvriende te praat nie, maar is heeltemal passief en gehoorsaam aan haar stepfamilie tot sy na die bal gaan. Sy het vriendelikheid aan almal rondom haar gewys, insluitend haar muisvriende en selfs vir haar harde stiefma en gemiddelde stiefsusters. Sy het getoon dat sy onwrikbare geduld en deursettingsvermoë het wat haar gehelp het, selfs toe haar eerste rok deur haar stiefmoeder en stiefsuster vernietig is en sy het alle hoop verloor. Dit was haar sterk geloof in haar drome wat die Fairy-ouma toegelaat het om haar te help om to die bal te kom. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Cinderella is 'n ryk meisie gebore, maar nadat haar ma gesterf het toe sy jonk was, het haar pa 'n ander vrou, Lady Tremaine, getroud om Cinderella te versorg. Maar nadat haar pa gesterf het, het haar bose stiefma haar ware self onthul en haar in die diens-meisie van haar eie huis maak. Op 'n dag hou die Koning van die Kasteel van drome 'n bal vir Prins Charming, wat alle ongetroude vroue uit die koninkryk nooi om hom te help om 'n bruid te vind. In plaas daarvan om haar toe te laat, gee Lady Tremaine en haar dogters haar onvoltooide take om te verhoed dat Cinderella tot die bal af kom. Tydens Ventus se besoek help hy haar muisvriend Jaq 'n bal rok vir haar maak, terwyl Cinderella haar take voltooi. Ten spyte van sy verskyning, glo Cinderella hom een of ander manier om 'n muis te wees weens sy onverwagte miniatuurgrootte. Wanneer sy klaar is met haar toga, word die bal toga deur haar twee stiefsusters Anastasia en Drizella verskeur, wat daaroor ontsteld was. Cinderella loop in trane na die tuin, net soos Terra aankom, wat haar aanmoedig om voort te gaan om in haar drome te glo vir 'n beter toekoms. Uiteindelik help haar Goeie fee haar om 'n pragtige prinses toga te maak en 'n koets om haar na die bal te neem, met Terra as haar lyfwag. Terwyl sy by die bal kom, ontmoet sy die Prins en val hulle dadelik verlief op mekaar. Terwyl sy dans, word sy en die prins skielik deur 'n reusagtige Unversed onderbreek totdat Terra tot hul redding kom. Nadat die Unversed verslaan is, tref die klok middernag en Cinderella word gedwing om die bal te verlaat voordat die Goeie fee se magie uitloop. Terwyl sy deur die Grand Hall loop, verloor sy 'n glas slipper. Prins Charming verklaar om die meisie van sy drome te vind met die glasskoen deur elke meisie in die koninkryk te laat probeer. Lady Tremaine, wat ontdek het dat Cinderella die meisie op die bal is, sluit haar in haar kamer en probeer om een van haar dogters die prins se bruid te maak. Aqua en Jaq werk egter saam en slaag om Cinderella vry te maak net voor die Groot Hertog kan verlaat. Lady Tremaine druk hom en die glasskoen breek stukkies voordat sy dit kan probeer, maar Cinderella trek die tweede glasskoen uit haar sak en gebruik dit om die gebroke een te vervang. Die Groot Hertog is op die punt om haar na die kasteel toe te neem wanneer Lady Tremaine 'n reusagtige Unversed summons om die prinses te vermoor, aangesien sy nou vry is. Aqua dit regkry om hulle te vernietig en bring Cinderella veilig om Prince Charming. Prince Charming is aanvanklik verbaas om te sien dat Cinderella in werklikheid 'n diensmeisie is, in teenstelling met die prinses wat hy geglo het dat sy moet wees, maar aanvaar haar tog vir wie sy is. 'N geruime tyd na Xehanort se nederlaag dans sy met die prins deur die ballroom, terwyl Jaq en die Goeie fee haar kyk. Die kasteel van haar wêreld is egter later deur Aqua in die Realm of Darkness gevind. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Jare tevore is haar wêreld deur die Heartless verteer en is sy geneem en diep in Hollow Bastion gehou totdat al sewe Prinses versamel is; toe haar wêreld vernietig is, het die Goeie fee ontsnap, maar dit is onbekend wat met Jaq en die ander muise gebeur het. Wanneer Sora in sy duik na die hart is, sien hy 'n gebrandskilderde gelykenis van haar uitgebeeld bo-op 'n bloukleurige pilaar. Sodra haar hart herstel is nadat Sora onbaatsugtig homself met behulp van die Sleutel-swaard van hart geoffer het, bly sy agter in die kasteel van Hollow Bastion met die ander vyf prinsesse om die duister uit die Finale Sleutelgat vas te hou totdat Sora dit terugkom en sluit. Alhoewel die Finale Sleutelgat verseël word, voel Cinderella en die ander Prinsesse 'n donker krag wat van iewers anders kom (Einde van die Wêreld waar Kingdom Hearts gehou word), en vra Sora om Ansem, soeker van die donker te keer om sy bose planne te voorkom, terwyl hulle agterbly om Hollow Bastion te beskerm. Wanneer Kingdom Hearts verseël word, keer sy terug na haar eie wêreld. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die DTD-dataspace in Space Paranoids word verseël met 'n wagwoord wat bestaan uit die name van die sewe prinses: "Belle, Sneeuwwit, Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella, Kairi". Vermoëns Magte as 'n Prinsesse van hart Omdat Cinderella 'n Prinsesse van Hart is, hou haar hart deel van die vermoë om die Finale Sleutelgat te open wat lei tot Kingdom Hearts, wat slegs oopgemaak kan word wanneer sy by die ses ander prinses aansluit. Sou haar hart verlore gaan, bly haar liggaam in 'n slapende toestand totdat haar hart terugkom. *Sy het ook die krag om die duisternis vas op te hou deur die lig in haar hart te gebruik, 'n krag wat sy en die ander prinsesse alleen kan gebruik (die presiese manier waarop sy uit die donker veg, is tans onduidelik). *Daarbenewens kan haar hart (saam met dié van die ander prinsesse) gebruik word om die Sleutelswaard van hart te skep, wat die draer toelaat om iemand se hart te ontsluit. *Cinderella (saam met die ander prinsesse) kan ook ander mense se magte opgradeer, soos onthul toe hulle Sora se Fira-tower vir Firaga opgradeer het. *Sy kan ook die duisternis opspoor, soos gewys wanneer sy en haar mede-prinsesse Sora vertel van 'n groot duisternis wat nader kom. D-Link :Hoofartikel: Cinderella (D-Link) In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep word Cinderella na die gebeure van haar wêreld 'n aparte D-Link vir Terra, Ventus en Aqua, wat hulle die krag gee om hulle te help veg. Terra en Cinderella het 'n Finish-beweging genaamd "Dream Waltz". Afgesien van Cinderella, haar mede-prinses, word Snow White ook een vir Aqua en Ventus. Terwyl hulle in verband met Cinderella is, kan die karakters vyande met magie in die lug optel en hulle tydelik immobiliseer. Hulle kan ook 'n kragtige draaikolk maak om hul vyande weg te blaas. Gallery File:Cinderella (Rags) KHBBS.png|Cinderella as diens-meisie in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Cinderella (Ballgown) KHBBS.png|Cinderella in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Cinderella (Verskeurde rok) KHBBS.png|Cinderella met haar bal toga wat deur haar stiefsusters geskeur is. File:Cinderella KH.png|Cinderella in Kingdom Hearts File:Station Cinderella KH.png|Cinderella se embleem, soos gesien in Sora se duik na die hart. File:Cinderella (Rags) KHUX.png|Cinderella as diens-meisie in Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ File:Cinderella (Ballgown) KHUX.png|Cinderella in Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Oorsprong Geïnspireer deur die titel karakter van die volk verhaal , spesifiek, die Franse sprokie Cendrillon deur , Cinderella eerste verskyn in die verhaal se . Sy is ryk, maar nadat haar pa oorlede het, het haar bose stiefma, Lady Tremaine, haar in haar eie huis se diens-meisie verander. Wanneer die Koning van die Kasteel van Drome 'n koninklike bal aankondig, wil Cinderella gaan, maar haar stiefma en stiefsuster vertel haar dat as sy haar take voltooi (waarvan daar baie is) en 'n rok aanskaf, dan kan sy gaan. Haar Muisvriende vorm 'n rok terwyl sy haar take doen, maar haar stiefsusters, onder die provokasie van Lady Tremaine, vernietig dit. In wanhoop huil Cinderella, maar word gekonfronteer deur haar Fairy Godmother, wat haar die middele bied om met magie na die bal te gaan, maar nie voordat sy haar waarsku, dat die towerkuns om middernag afdraai nie. By die bal trek Cinderella die aandag van Prince Charming, maar word gedwing om middernag te vertrek en haar pantoffel agter te laat. Die volgende dag lei Prince Charming 'n soektog dwarsdeur die koninkryk vir die meisie wat by die pantoffel pas. Terug by die huis het Lady Tremaine besef dat Cinderella die vrou was wat met die prins gedans het, en sy het Cinderella in haar kamer ingesluit. Haar muismaats het haar uit die kamer bevry en sy gaan om die pantoffel aan te probeer. Ten spyte van Lady Tremaine se pogings om die pantoffel te vernietig, onthul Cinderella dat sy die ander pantoffel het, en daarna bly sy gelukkig met Prince Charming. Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 10.09.2018. Category:Princesses of Heart Category:D-Links Category:Dive to the Heart Kategorie:Vroulike karakters